Oh Merlin!
by flowerspot
Summary: Starlyn Raveena Varnette Swan is the daughter of the late Charlie Swan and Sue Swan nee Clearwater. she lives with her siblings, but is a witch. now watch as her life takes an interesting turn after the Ministry of Magic makes a Marriage Law.
1. The Law and the Fiance

**"Marriage Law as Set Forth by British Ministry of Magic, 2010  
><strong>_Minister for Magic, Rupert Raphael Repicheep  
>British Ambassador, Percy Ignatius Weasley<em>

*****What follows is a series of acts housed under the Marriage Law Bill as set forth by the Wizengamot Council in order to deal with the rise in Squibs and the decline of able-bodied witches and wizards in Britain's wizarding community.

*****Failure to comply with the law will result in a two-year sentence at Azkaban, followed by immediate removal of wand.

*****Upon receiving written notification of spouse, each couple has exactly three months to provide adequate proof of matrimony.

**Rules and Stipulations:**

All witches and wizards between the ages of 17 and 30 must marry a magical person of the Ministries choosing if not already engaged or married. (Please note that the Ministry will attempt to partner people of close ages, although in select cases, this may not be possible)

Couples who are not engaged may enter pleas between the dates of January 30, 2010 and February 30, 2010 if they can prove at least one year of relations and proof of sexual relations which would make one unfit to marry otherwise. Special pleas which involve a pregnancy before the stipulated one year time period will be granted.

Single witches and wizards who do not fall into marriageable age as set forth by the Marriage Law Bill may petition the Ministry for a suitable match after undergoing an extensive background check.

Divorce is only possible after five years of marriage and at least one successful pregnancy.

Witches and Wizards who wish to commit to marriage with a muggle of their choice must contact the British Ambassador directly, Percy Weasley.

Witches and wizards wishing to commit to marriage with a witch or wizard that does not fall under the jurisdiction of the British Ministry of Magic may request a meeting with the Department of International Magical Cooperation.

Any questions regarding the bill can be directed to Austin Denton, Senior Undersecretary. For the complete set of rules, please send a request by owl to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement."

As soon as Professor Wood had finished reading the front page of the day's Daily Prophet, whispers, calls and shouts broke out amongst the four tables of Hogwarts, as the Professors watched, making no efforts to regain the order or quiet that had fallen over the hall not moments ago.

"I swear! Repicheeps' finally lost it! I was worried last year when he-"

"This is ridiculous!"

"This has to be some kind of a sick joke right?"

"Yeah! They can't reall-"

"That's your father's name on that Weasley!"

"I don't know wha-"

"Oh My God! I think I might be dying!" came a shriek from the Gryffindor table.

I looked to my left, ready to help the girl few seats down, however it was confusion that had me crossing the distance between our seats to ask if everything was alright. The girl was a fifth year, and not eligible for the Marriage Law, but her problem was very quickly identified as she tossed her long dyed black hair and began to complain about how 'all the best looking boys' would be gone in three months, and then were would her plans about Albus be?

I sighed as the girl and her gaggle of friends stared up at me with matching looks of disgust on their faces. Of course that's what they'd be complaining about. Not the fact that a whole chunk of the Wizarding population were going to be forced to marry people they may not know, but the tragic loss of the possibility of getting together in broom closets around the castle with older guys such as Albus Potter in Seventh Year.

After about five minutes, Professor Wood decided enough was enough and that as breakfast had ended, everyone in Fifth Year and below were to have free time whilst the Sixth and Seventh Years talked over their reactions. Jeez. Let's just say talking to strangers isn't my forte. In fact, I'm so bad at it that even when I'd spent Six years of my life with these people -

"Hey, new girl - that's Rose's seat!" Yeah. There you go. The aforementioned Albus makes his first appearance.

I suppose I shouldn't give myself such a bad time. I mean, it's not completely my fault that people don't seem to be all that bothered about me. I mean, I'm a Shy Muggle-Born Gryffindor whose idea of a good night is reading a good book tucked up in bed with good music, hot chocolate and marshmallows. Probably has to do with the fact that I was from Forks, Washington. I guess if I'd been put into Ravenclaw I might have done a little better in the friends department, but... Oh, Wood's started talking.

"I'd like everyone to take it in turns to say something about the new law. No-one will interrupt - You may only talk when I say your nam-" I decided to glaze over what she said next. Sometimes it's really worrying how much Wood likes to do pep and feeling talks with her students. Rumor has it she does them with her husband Oliver - you know, the former England Captain who took England to victory in two World Cups with his crazy practice regimes.

Being right on the edge of the horseshoe of chairs she'd created, I was going to be last to speak, so when Wood finally began to call names, I had time to adjust to the slight shock that when she would say the name of the next person in the row, she'd also announce the name of the person they were going to marry. I guess listening would have been better... I just hope I didn't miss anything else important.

Anyway... Ah! I was describing myself wasn't I? I guess given the right outfit and make-up I could be something halfway towards decent looking. I was born with pale skin like my sister, golden brown hair with I streaked a fair amount of times, sort of plump lips with a touch of color. My favorite part of my appearance was definitely my eyes; they were the deepest blue and looked like the magnificent oceans near the reserve.

Hm... Maybe I should listen to some of these people a little more closely - Rose Weasley just made a really good point about losing five years in a loveless marriage if the Ministry gets it wrong. Urge to put my hand up and yell 'Preach' like in Glee is slowly but surely rising... And it's moved along. Ooh! Development! Rose and Scorpius Malfoy are getting married! Definitely listening to this now!

Malfoy's saying something about how he thinks that the Ministry should allow early a divorce if a spouse is abusive. This starts a girl off to my side starts crying louder, and I realize that a LOT of people are crying. I wonder why... Maybe this is one of those things which doesn't hit until suddenly - BAM! It's there, and there's no way you can get away from it!

Oh wolf! This isn't good! I think... I think... Okay... Breathe! Breathe! Heart's thudding, breathing's increased. No tears. That's good I guess.

Wow. Only four people away from me. You know when something's playing out like slow motion, but at the same time it's too fast? Neither did I until just now. I mean! What am I going to tell my siblings, the quiletes, the Cullens, heck even the Volturi? I'm getting married to someone between the ages of 17 and 20 (guess, the Ministry said close right?) - How're they going to take that? Badly would be my guess. Bells would get freaking furious, eddy would have a fit, Leah would punch a wall, Seth would tear up a part of the forest, the boys would go of drinking, Jasper would be depressed from all the negativity, and Emmet would be planning my future spouse's death.

Three.

... I guess Alice and Rose are my only hope. They would take my wedding as a challenge and try to make it better than Bella's and Edward's.

Two.

...

One.

...

"Lastly Starlyn Raveena Varnette Swan... Sixth Year... 17... Born July 31st" YES I KNOW! I felt like screaming! I just want to know who I have to get married to! I hope it's not a Slytherin... but I suppose I was never one to discriminate... Wait! Did I just miss the guy's name? Oh Merlin! Now everyone's staring at me have a mental conversation with myself, and I don't even know the guy's name.

"S-Sorry. Could you repeat that?" I hear myself say. Whoa! Haven't talked in front of this many people in ages. Guess that's why they're all looking so shocked right?

"Starlyn...Raveena...Varnette... Swan" Wood paused to take in a huge, steadying breath before continuing on with the second name. "Teddy Remus Lupin... Quidditch Player for the Chudley Cannons and Captain of England..." another steadying breath... "25... Born 1 May."

What! This didn't happen to anyone else. My voice got stuck and I paled. Then without warning I dropped to the floor and into unconscious.


	2. Fainting and Friends

"Is she okay?"

"I don't know, she looks really pale, but then again she looked like that before didn't she?"

"Maybe she was in shock from the word go?"

Ah! The joys of waking up from a dead faint with a load of people you don't know crowded round you trying to get a closer look. I suppose it's nice and all, you know to know people want you to live, but it's also embarrassing.

"Let me through! Let me through! Don't crowd her!" There we go! Help is at hand. I almost sigh with relief when Madame Chaffee clipped tones fill the hall. "Now, I think we should get her up to the Hospital Wing immediately! And hope she doesn't vomit before we get a bedpan to her." I _said_ almost...

Madame Chaffee is the School Matron, and she would be a really good one if she wasn't so scared of people being sick. You see, you go to her for a headache, and you find yourself with a bedpan and about ten different types of anti-nausea potions shoved down your throat before you can say 'phoenix'!

"I'm okay." I mutter softly. Apparently my vocal chords got damaged during the course of the fainting. I clear my throat and repeat the two words with a little more life in them this time.

"You're deathly pale m'dear! We should get you to a bed immediately!"

"She's normally that color Madame Chaffee!" I hear as a flash of red hair enters my vision. "Starlyn's not sick, she's just shocked." Lily continued, rolling her eyes dramatically.

"How do you know that? I might have an incurable disease which I'm going to die from in the next... oooh, let's say... thirty minutes?" I complain lightly as I push up into a sitting position. In one swift motion which involves Lily levering me to my feet with apparent ease, I'm standing. Seriously, that girl's too strong for her 5' 3" frame.

"Then I'd have to find a way to bring you back from the dead!" She replies, sounding slightly hurt. Aww, that's sweet. At least that's what I'm thinking now... I bet she ruins it somehow like sayin- "Who else am I going to get to be Chief Bridesmaid to? I mean, all my cousins have friends!" Narrow eyes, narrow eyes...

"Meanie." I reply, to which she simply laughs and hugs me against my will. I told you - too much strength.

"Aww, you know I'm joking!" she says when she releases me finally, her tone joking again, before turning freakishly serious a second later. "But seriously, you have no choice. Teddy's my God-Brother, you're like my sister already. I will never forgive you." I just nod, slightly scared. I mean, don't get me wrong, I'd decided a while back that if I ever found a guy to marry, the Chief Bridesmaid, as she called it, would be her or Renesme, but Lily makes more sense.

"Okay! Agreed!" I squeak, and her face melts back to that contented 'I'm always happy' look it usually has. Lily Potter is seriously weird sometimes... but then again, that's probably why we get along so well.

"Right, so after you've decided on bridesmaids, maybe I could talk to Miss Edwards in private?" Oh... yeah. Whole hall full of people staring, forgot... hee...

"Um... yeah... I'll see you soon Lils."

"This way if you please?" Professor Wood beckons me towards a door off the Hall which, I discover seems to be the Trophy Room.


	3. Pep talks, Teasing, and Witches

"Well. I'm sure this news has come as quite a shock to you. To all of us really..." Wood trailed off, staring at me sympathetically. Then she did something I was not prepared for. Professor Janise Wood pulled me into a full hug and just held me tight. At first I was surprised. And I mean full on stiff back 'what the hell is going on here?' surprised, but then I sank into it...

Eventually, she pulled back, her sympathetic look gone, replaced by one of motherly concern... which I suppose wouldn't be as weird if she didn't say what she did next...

"I know it's going to be hard for you. Teddy is a very attractive 25 year old England Captain who's probably slept with more girls than I care to imagine, but you can't let that effect you. If you have any questions about the... _intercourse_side of your relationship, please, feel free to catch up with me whenever."

Okay... right well, you just ruined that non cringy moment. That must be a new record or something...

"Now... would you like me to get you some chocolate from Honeydukes?"

"Uh.. No thanks... but thank you anyway."

"Are you sure dear? I'm going up to the Three Broomsticks with a couple of the other professors tonight anyway. I'm sure I'd remember to pick it up." Um... it's not just me is it? This is verging on the _extremely_uncomfortable... I mean... hmmm... wait! Response time. You've politely pondered her offer for long enough.

"Yes ma'am... I'm sure; I still have a couple of small bars left from Diagon Alley this summer." There you go! Politely decline, missing out the fact that those bars of chocolate under your bed were the result of Lily stealing her brother's weird map of Hogwarts and a couple of probably very illegal replenishing charms...

Aannyywwayy... uh... so, where was I? Oh yeah, back to the very strange Professor Wood...

"Oh, well if you're sure dear. If you change your mind, just tell me and I'll be sure to get some." I suppose she's sweet really, I mean she's not acting like this towards any of the other people outside who're being forced into early marriages. Yup, she's just bein- "With Oliver being the coach of the England team and all, we'll be seeing a lot more of each other outside this castle! And you know, us England wives've got to stick together!"

"Soo... what you're saying is that Wood asked you if you wanted sex advice, then offered you chocolate, then told you that 'us England wives've got to stick together'!" Lily asks, as we sit on the cozy chairs by the common room fire that night. What with classes and Lily being whisked off by Rose at dinner, this was pretty much the first chance I'd had to fill her in on what happened in the Trophy Room.

"Pretty much." I reply, yawning. If you've never sat by a magically burning wood fire in a really soft chair before, I highly recommend it. It's one of the most relaxing things you can do.

"So... you going to take her up on that?" Lily asks, looking sideways at me through her long mane of hair.

"Which one? The chocolate or the sex?" I ask, barely suppressing laughter. Within seconds we were laughing uncontrollably.

"The sex! Definitely the sex!" Lily gasps after a couple of teary... well, about ten teary minutes later, and probably enough stomach spasms to get us both six packs if we're not careful. "Ooh! This is going in my next letter home!"

"Not if you value your life! I don't want your parents thinking... wait.. What would they be thinking..? Put it in if you want to, they already think I'm a freak." I laugh.

"They do not!" Lily retorts, sounding upset for a second. "It was crazy, and they've probably forgotten all about it by now!"

"Aww! Wiwy! I love you!" I cry, making kissy noises.

"And that is why they think you're weird!"

"Are you sure it's not her more obvious features?" Ahh great! Here we go! Ladies and Gentlemen, pray allow me to introduce Dominique Weasley. Believe you me, she may look like a perfect replica of a man's imagined perfect girl, but she's really not someone you want to cross... if you've ever seen a veela angry... believe me, she's about ten times worse.

There was, of course, a time when she was quite a nice, sweet girl, but I'm pretty sure that ended when she saw the first boy she liked... so, probably about the age of five.

"Oh, hi Dom." Though of course, her family chooses only to see her as the lovely 'wouldn't hurt a fly' type.

"Hey Lils! I just wanted to meet Starlyn here." Wow. Either she's an amazing actress, or she doesn't remember cursing me and locking me in broom cupboards for practically the entirety of my first year at Hogwarts. I look up to fully meet her light blue eyes and it's obvious she still hates me for bumping into her that time on the Express.

"Oh yeah! Am, this is Dominique. Dom, this is Starlyn or Lynn! Now you're officially introduced!" Lily says cheerfully, apparently unaware of the death stare I'm being sent by her cousin and the group of her 'best friends' or as I like to call them, BC (bitchy cronies) that follow her around everywhere.

"Well, it's nice to meet you _Lynn_. I'll be sure to see you around. Maybe we could get to know each other again?" Oh Merlin... Flicking her eyes and hair over to Lily, she finishes. "You know, you should hang out with us lot more! We miss you! You're all boring now that the summer's over... I know! Come on, we'll have a girly night. Uncle G just sent over some new relaxation face masks that I've been dying to try!" Yeah, like Lily'll go for that! She hates those face packs!

"Yeah! Of course, that'd be great! I love those things!" Or maybe I was wrong.

That was really just the beginning for me. In the next three weeks, I meet girls I've never spoken to in my life, who link arms with me and start chatting like we're the best of friends. Others throw me dirty looks in the hallways, some ignore me, and others... others... let's just say, I've managed to perfect the unlocking charm, the ability to breathe under water, and several useful healing charms.

Unfortunately, this morning, when I was accosted in the hallway, it wasn't a simple spell to reverse.

So that's how I've ended up lying in a hospital bed, staring up at the ceiling that I'm apparently going to see every day for the next week until Madam Slidek can finish brewing the complex potion to reverse the effects of about ten different paralyzing spells on my body.

And that's after the first night hours of pain as she re-grew those bones, and the hours as she fixed my face and arms... and I'm going to stop there, because it would take way too long to explain everything, but trust me, it was bad. Luckily, I can use my arms now though...

So yeah. Back to the ceiling. It's my second day here, and I swear, somehow it seems like the _entire_wizarding community knows I'm in here or something. I not kidding! I don't seriously think there's any way that that I could have been given this many presents and get well soon cards.

Don't believe me? Okay. The closest card that I can reach with minimal pain -

_Starlyn,_

_Hope you get well soon,_

_Thinking of you,_

_Love from your guys on the Scotland team!_

That was attached to a rather large box of chocolates. I mean, I'm really not complaining about them, I like chocolate and it's nice to know that a whole load of well built Scottish guys are thinking of you, but I bet you know anything about me. I mean, apart from the fact that I'm 'engaged' to Teddy Lupin.


	4. Pondering in the Hospital Wing

Wow! I _must_be going mad here! I'm talking to myself more than usual, and I'm actually beginning to look forward to the visits I get from Madame Slidek... doesn't sound that bad until I tell you how she only comes over to force feed me the most foul tasting liquids known to man does it? - I swear medicine doesn't actually taste that bad! They _must_put stuff in it to stop kids from wanting to get sick again... well, that's my theory anyway.

So anyway. For the past few hours, I've counted every different crack in the ceiling, made a two minute potions meeting with Madame Slidek last half an hour, read the twenty new cards which she dropped off next to my bed, eaten a whole box of chocolates, and am half way through a bridal gowns catalogue I got sent by this wedding dress shop based in Paris, which described my up and coming nuptials as 'The Wedding of the Century!'.

According to them, my dress must cost nothing less than 1,000 galleons. Which, if you've ever read Hogwarts: The Good and the Bad, was the prize Harry Potter received for winning the Triwizard Tournament at the age of 14.

Like I was gonna spend that much money on a wedding dress. Hopefully I'll only have to wear the thing once. But knowing Alice and Rose, I'll be dragged to the most couture designers in the vampire community. Oh… how was I going to tell them I'm getting married? They would all have various versions of fits.

Let me explain, I'm the daughter of Charlie Swan and Sue Swan nee Clearwater. Mom died during Childbirth because she was so old and dad died a few months after, when he participated in a raid. I was raised by the Cullens and the Quileutes. The people I was closest to were Bella, Seth, Leah, Edward, Jake, Quill, and Renesme. All of them raised me together, burying their hatchet of hate for me. Then the Volturi, how do they come in? Well they were making regular checks on Renesme and became enchanted by me. I always spend a part of my breaks at the castle in Italy. So, my dangerous family was going to be pissed when they found out. What am I supposed to do?

Just as I was continuing with my panicking, Madame Slidek appeared. "Did you choose one yet dear?" she asked as she folded blankets on some of the cots.

"Nope. Are they _all_ that expensive?"

"Oh darling. Of course they're not!" I only have a moment of hope, until "But I guarantee, they'll take one look at you and up their prices by a good few hundred." She laughs. I just sink back into my pillows.

"Yeah. They'll either take one look at a weirdo like me and up their price to get me to leave, or they'll have found a picture of me and be waiting for the England Captain's fiancée to come through the doors so they can scam her for all she's... well, he's worth!" I look over at Madame Slidek, but she's not nodding in agreement like I thought, she's shaking her head sadly.

"You _really_don't see yourself when you look in the mirror do you?" She asks with a 'poor child' look on her face as she pulls a couple of pillows out with her wand so that I'm lying down. "Any person who saw _you_walking into their shop won't be thinking about any _England Captains!_It'll be Teddy-who? That, I can assure you of my dear!" She says softly, pulling my duvet up to my chin and smiling down at me sweetly. "But now, it's time for bed, so you can worry about dresses tomorrow." And with a final pat on the pillow, she flicks the light off with her wand, and walks to her office.

Now what did she mean by that? I wonder hm…


	5. Potter POV's

**A.N hello readers, sorry for not updating in a while, but I was totally stuck. But no worries, I will have a new chapter up every week or so till school starts. The next three chapters will not be in Starlyn's point of view, but she will be mentioned.**

_**Flowerspot**_

_Lily's POV_

I was walking down the hall back to Gryffindor common room after visiting Lynn. Madame Slidek says that she should be out of the hospital wing early tomorrow. I skipped to the portrait and muttered,

"Hippogriff". The door swung open and I continued inside.

I was extremely excited at the fact that Starlyn was going to be married to Teddy. That would make her official family. Hmm… if I thought about it, Lynn doesn't talk much about her family. They never come to pick her up from Kings Cross and she always took a portkey to Italy, but she's got an accent.

I guess I just have to ask her about it when she gets back. "Well," I thought as I made my way to the fire where most of my family was sitting. It was the first time we could all talk since we found out about the marriage law.

_James POV_

"Wow". That was the only thing that was going through my head as I processed the information. I already knew about the impending marriage law and asked Lacey to marry me last week. But I never saw this coming, not at all. My turquoise haired god-brother was going to have to marry my baby sister's best friend. "Wow". I thought again.

I didn't know much about my sister's best friend, only that she was extremely quite in public and would have probably fared better in Ravenclaw. But now that I found out that she was going to marry my god-brother, I felt bad for not knowing more about her. "I guess that I should change that" I said out loud before getting out a fresh roll of parchment and starting lots of letters to my family.

_Albus POV_

"OMMOMMOMMOMMOMMOMMOMMOMM," I chanted in my head. I didn't care that I sounded like a bloody bird, I was going to have to get married… to a person I don't even know. Well, I do know her. Sonyia Thomas was the daughter of Dean and Parvati Thomas. He had met her a few times at Dumbledore's Army reunions but I didn't know her well.

And I found out that Lily's quiet friend was supposed to get married to Teddy. That's an interesting match. The loud, colorful athlete paired with the shy bookworm. I wonder what's in store for us next.

_Ginny POV_

They've gone crazy all of them. And Percy was a part of it too. I'm glad James proposed to Lacey when he had the chance. At least we knew who the girls are. I sighed and turned back to dinner, to tired to think about the Marriage Law anymore.

_Harry POV_

What is the Ministry thinking? Setting up a marriage law. I thought that was over with a few generations ago. Forcing someone to get married. And my oldest kids were being sucked into this mess. At least Al knew Sonyia Thomas. Teddy had no clue who Starlyn was. He only heard of her as Lily's beast friend.

If I look back none of us really know what Starlyn is like. Maybe we should have her over the house during Christmas…

**AN. I've been getting reviews saying that Starlyn is a bit of a Mary Sue and that her mom would have chosen a simpler name for her. But Charlie died before he was born and Sue died during childbirth. So it was the Cullen's and the Quileute's who named her. And as for her being a Mary Sue, she has a few issue's that will slowly make their way to the plotline. **

**Signing Off**

_**Flowerspot**_


	6. The Vampires and The Werwolf

**AN. Hey guys just like I promised, another chapter up. This chapter will be the Point of view of the Vampires. I'll have a Cullen and a Quelitete as well as some Volturi. Hope you enjoy it. **

_**Flowerspot**_

_Alice Pov_

I was painting my nails with Bella and Rose when I felt a vision. I dropped the brush as my head jerked to the side. It was a vision.

_The ministry has passed a marriage law… Starlyn Ravenna Varenette Swan is with Teddy Lupin, 28… I have to be your maid-of-honor… are all of these dresses so expensive._

I shookmy head… Lynn would tell us right. Well, guess we would just have to wait and see.

_Seth's POV_

"Oh god. Bells is going to be pissed. Heck everyone is going to be pissed. I'm pissed. My baby sister has to get married to someone who is eight years older that her. Stupid ministry didn't even consider the different half creatures that would be affected by this freaking marriage law. The worst part is that she hasn't even told us yet. What does that mean? I thought as I pushed open the door.

_Aro's POV_

I watched as my family fumed about the new law that the English ministry of magic passed. I myself didn't care until I found out how Starlyn would be affected by the nincompoops' new law. There was no way I would allow it, she will not be marrying a boy that is eight years older that her and half-werewolf. The ministry better be careful or I just might call war. The stupid idiots.

**Well that was short. The next chapter will be back At Hogwarts. Lyn will finally spend time with the Potter/Weasley family.  
>Any ideas about what should happen. <strong>


	7. The PotterWeasley clan part 1

_Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while_

_So 8__th__ grade is extremely difficult and I have to start applying to different high-schools and then there is other drama. So I will update whenever I get inspired to write or if I have the free time. Same with my other stories. Except for Held by a butterfly, that might be on temporary hiatus, what do you guys think I should do, give up on the story or give it another month? And I have decided to do a lot of one-shots or small stories. If you have any idea's or requests PM me. So here is the chapter… _

**Chapter 6 The Room of Requirements Part I**

_Starlyn POV _

"Lily, where are we going?" I asked, getting frustrated when I once again got no answer.

"Just trust me" she said.

"LILY LUNA POTTER. Will you just tell me", I said finally getting frustrated.

"I thought I should bring you to the annual Potter/Weasley gatherings in the Room of Requirements". She said with a shrug. "Since you will become family soon."

"Lily… do I have to come."I asked in a small voice. I really didn't want to go and be the only one that wasn't a Weasley potter.

She stared me down for a few seconds, then, "Oh My Merlin! Lynn are you scared of my family? She asked me, a smile slowly creeping up onto her face.

"No... It's just… everyone already knows each other. I'll be the only outsider."

"No," she said, "Scorpius will also be there."

"Not helping," I groaned, twirling a piece of my hair, as she paced outside the door before dragging me through the entrancecreated by the room.

I blinked as I took in the room of requirements. It was complete chaos with so many red heads. It had been transformed to look like a den with couches and beanbags and a small kitchen and a dining table. There were Weasleys everywhere. Albus and Hugo were hunched over some pieces of parchment, looking mischievous as always. Rose and Molly were looking over notes and study guides, Victorie and Lucy were gossiping, and Roxanne was engaging in conversation with Scorpius, who looked as uncomfortable as I felt.

As soon as we entered everyone got silent, and turned to look at us. I was probably turning into a tomato because the looks I was getting were pretty intimidating. Then they broke into smiles, laughing, they asked Lily what took so long. She just pointed to me, saying something about not cooperating, causing them to look at me, raising their eyebrows.

"So Starlyn," they said, after everyone got settled in the couches, I was sitting next to Lily, who was sitting next to Roxanne, who was sitting next to Hugo, who was sitting next to Albus, who was sitting next to Victorie, who was sitting next to Molly and Lucy. "Tell us about yourself. I mean, we've been going to school together for a long time, but we don't know anything about you.""Err; well what do you want to know?" I asked, knowing I couldn't really avoid the question; they would have to meet my family and get introduced to my life eventually. They all started blurting questions: Where do you live, what is your birthday, what is your family like, what are your hobbies, ECT. I raised my eyebrow, amused at all the questions and Albus said that they were waiting to ask the questions as soon as they found out I would be marrying Teddy. "Wait, why am I being questioned, why not Scorpius," I asked still kind of confused. "Well, we've known Scorpius since we were little; he's just here because Teddy is his cousin to." Lily explained.

"Well, my birthday is on the 31st of July, I live in America. I like to sing, swim, play the piano, and read" I said, trying to take the focus away from my family. "Wait you're American," Lily said, looking shocked. "Yup" I said nodding. "What about your family, what should we expect from the Swans?" It was Roxanne who asked the question.

"Well," I started, twirling my hair around my finger,"first of all, none of my family has the last name Swan, both my parents died around the same time I was born, but I was raised by my sister and her family, as well as my brother and other sister on the rez. My oldest sister is Leah, and she is annoyed easily, but she cares. Then there is my brother, Seth, who is an extremely outgoing personality, he is married to Liza, and they have a 4 year old daughter named Ulrica. Then there are the rest of the guys on the rez, Sam, Emily, Quinn, Claire, Embry, Jess, Jake, and Kyle. Then there is my other sister, Bella. Bella is a truly intimidating person, and what she says goes, but she also really understands. Then there is her husband, Edward, who can almost read minds, cause he always knows what to say. There is Rosalie and Alice, who are fashionistas with weird talents, Emmett, who likes to cause lots of trouble, and Jasper, who is quiet, but can always calm you down. Then there is Carlile and Esme, who are really sweet and caring and are practically grandparents to me. Lastly, there is Renesme, who is Bella's daughter, but she is one of my closest friends, and that's all" I finished my long Family intro. "Wow, your family seems almost as big as ours" Lucy joked, causing us all to laugh a little, and that broke the ice, as we all chattered about our families.

"Wait, does that mean you're going home for the War Memorial Holidays," lily asked. "Well, I'll be in my apartment for a few days, but yeah, mostly I'll be at home" I said, "Why?" "Well, the rest of the family wanted to meet you" Albus said. "Oh," I said, not sure how to reply to that. "Well… I'll come back for the day your family wants to meet me" I said with a shrug, and they nodded before we chattered about random things again.

**And now I have an announcement… seeing as I have been neglecting my ff stories, and because I have spring break, I will update all my stories once, and maybe post some one shots. If you have any requests… review or pm me. **

**Flowerspot **


End file.
